Under the Gun
Under the Gun is the third episode of the third season of Castle. Summary With the latest case of a murdered bail bondsman, Beckett discovers that Castle's wild imagination and theories may be on the mark. Beckett's ex-partner makes a surprise arrival and Castle is forced to watch the two reminisce and engage in a little romance. Plot Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery (credited only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Mike Royce * Keith Robinson as Random Pierce * Sophina Brown as Brooke Carver * James Handy as Clifford Stuckey * Brian Krause as Father Aaron Low * Unknown actor as Deon Carver Quotes :Beckett: Well, bikes are what girls want when we realize that we’re never going to get a pony. :Castle: Did you have one? :Beckett: I still do. ’94 Harley soft tail. Worked all of high school to pay for it. :Castle: And how did your parents feel about it? :Beckett: Well, my dad threatened to send me to a nunnery. And my mom just shook her head and said, "Katie, every time you ride that thing, just remember how much you hate hearing me tell you 'I told you so'." :Ryan: You know, if this were a horror movie, we'd be the first ones killed, splitting off like this. :Esposito: Yeah, except we're not a couple of top-heavy co-eds out looking for fun. We're highly-trained officers of the law, with enough firepower to take out a horde of undead. :Ryan: Hispanic and cocky. Yeah, you definitely die first. :Castle: You know, if this were a horror movie,... :Beckett: Castle, focus. :Ryan: Shut up and get in the box. :Castle: Oh. Actually, I was going to hang back with Royce. Hear some stories about the good old days. :Beckett: Okay, fine. But if you tell him about the karaoke stakeout, I’m going to tell him what happened with the monkey. :Royce: My lips are sealed. :Royce: Yeah, okay, so you know what she does? She offers to show the guy her boobs if he drops the spear gun. :Esposito: Did he? :Castle: Did you? :Beckett: No. Because he had the same slack jawed look that the two of you have. :Royce: Allowing me to take the guy down. But I’ll tell you what I realized in that moment. You gotta be ready for anything. :Castle: Wow. I’m seeing a whole new side of you today - and feel free to show me more. :Beckett: Do you see what happens when you feed the animals? Featured Music * "Healing Hands" - Citizen Cope Trivia *It's revealed in this episode that Beckett while in High School, she worked through school to buy herself a 94 Harley Davidson Softail which she still has today. *Castle's mention of being "really close" with his CIA conspiracy hypothesis is a reference to "A Deadly Game". *Beckett and Royce used be partners before she became a detective. *When walking in the cemetery, Ryan and Castle talk about what happened in horror movies when they split up in cemetery and got worried. *Alexis begged her dad for a Vespa scooter. *'Watch for:' Beckett's face when she turns away from Castle after she tells him that her confession that she had been in love with Royce was just an act. References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 3 Plot Summaries Under the Gun Under the Gun Under the Gun